


Quoth the Raven

by Frostyunicorn300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedic tones, Death Eaters, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hauntings, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Obscurus, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyunicorn300/pseuds/Frostyunicorn300
Summary: Belladonna Barebone, daughter of Credence Barebone, the only obscurus to survive childhood. After the incident in New York he fled to Europe with a traveling wizard circus.In the late summer of 1979 he begins to feel himself succumb to old age but he meets Belladonna's mother Drusilla, a pureblood witch. Unfortunately to complications Drusilla doesn't survive childbirth. Unsure of what to do Credence drops her off at the doorstep of a nearby wizarding family with a note tied to a blanket, and after he vanishes.Belladonna grows up with the Diggory's unaware of where she comes from. When she starts school at Hogwarts she begins to feel strange, some unknown dark force is tugging at her being, making her shy, timid and unsure. She starts to lose control, but of what? Its not until obscurus sightings appear in Hogsmeade, that she begins to understand.(Sorry about the hiatus. There will be a new chapter coming soon.)





	1. Ravenclaw

"Belladonna!"  
The voice startled me, my pencil dragged against the paper of my sketchbook, leaving an unsightly line over the fairy I was drawing.  
"Yes?" I called, hopefully loud enough for her to hear me, my adoptive mother could be quite...unpleasant when she doesn't get her way.  
"Get a move on! You're leaving for Diagon Alley remember?"  
"I'm coming!" I called, I threw on a knit jumper over my tanktop and black boots before running downstairs. I almost ran into my adoptive father, Amos.  
"Oh! Sorry."  
He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Someones excited."  
"Well its my first year! I have every reason to be excited!"  
Cedric came bounding down the stairs next.  
"Good morning Donna."  
"Ric." I greeted, smirk playing on my lips. Cedric and I weren't sure how our nicknames came to be but they were the way they were.  
"I suppose we ought to go, its going to be very busy." Amos said.  
You see when it came to my adopted parents they let me call them whatever I liked, I never felt comfortable with calling them my mum and dad, they were more like a cool aunt or uncle or something. And if you haven't guessed by now I was adopted by the Diggory family, well actually I was kinda dropped on them. Amos said that someone left me in a basket on their doorstep with my name pinned to my blanket. And if our difference in last names didn't make it evident that I was adopted then my appearance did, the Diggory's had brown hair and grey eyes, my hair was a black and my eyes were hazel, they were mostly blue and green with brown around my pupils. Cedric nudged my shoulder and we gathered around the fireplace. My adoptive mother took the cup of floo powder off the mantle. Cedric went first and I followed.  
"Diagon Alley." I said clearly. I stepped out of the fireplace inside Flourish and Blotts. Amos followed after. Cedric went off to get the books he needed, he was a few years ahead of me, when he wrote home during his first year saying he got sorted into Hufflepuff I wanted to be sorted in the same house, however that was short lived and now that I'm starting in a few weeks I have absolutely no idea.  
"What books do you need again, Bella?"  
"Umm." I pulled the paper out from my back pocket to read it. I followed Amos and Cedric around the book shop listing off my text books.  
"Standard book of spells, grade one. History of magic, magical theory, a beginners guide to transfiguration, one thousand magical herbs and fungi, fantastic beasts and where to find them and the dark arts: a guide to self protection."  
Amos placed the last book on the stack he was carrying.  
"Where shall we go next?"  
"I guess we should get my robes next."  
"Robes it is." He said and placed the books on the counter. While they were being wrapped I turned to Amos.  
"And then perhaps we could get ice cream after?"  
"Ice cream? At this hour?"  
"Please?"  
Amos sighed. "Well I suppose."  
I smiled widely at him. We left the bookshop and entered the busy street. I loved visiting Diagon Alley, I just hate how busy it is, I'm not really a social person, I get along well with others I just like to keep to myself.  
"So where do you think you'll get sorted, Donna?" Cedric asked.  
"I don't know, I never gave it much thought." I said. Amos opened the door for Madam Malkins. Now Madam Malkin was an older witch, quite short and squat too. I met her a few times before when Cedric was getting his robes.  
"Oh! Welcome! Does young Cedric need to be refitted?" She asked, I smiled at the warmth in her voice.  
"Not this time Madam, its Belladonna's turn."  
Her eyes trailed from Amos to me.  
"Well come along." She said. I followed her into the back and she directed me to a footstool. "Step up."  
I looked at her a little unsure but did what she asked, I was blinded for a second as she threw black fabric over me, she started to pin the robes to the right length.  
"So, are you excited for Hogwarts, dear?"  
"Oh yes, quite excited."  
"Have you thought about where you'll be sorted?"  
"No."  
"Well, you look like a Ravenclaw to me."  
I tilted my head, I wasn't sure what she meant by that, do Ravenclaw's look a certain way?  
"Um...thank you."  
"I meant you have intelligent eyes, but theres also something...whimsical about them." She sighed and slipped the robe off.  
"There you go sweetie, you can pick out you're shirts and skirts in you're size."  
"Thank you." She handed the robe to Amos who already picked out the rest of my uniform and dragon hide gloves, I'm not quite sure what those are for. 

Inside Fortescues I stared at all my options. Cedric had already picked his flavour.  
"Hurry up Donna."  
"Okay, okay." I scanned the flavours one more time. "I'll have two scoops of...earl grey and lavender."  
Fortescue handed me the purple ice cream, Amos paid the man and we set off again. I got the small stuff, quills, ink, parchment, notebooks, pewter cauldron, phials, telescope, brass scales and now we were off to Olivanders.  
"Hello?" I called, Olivander came through on his ladder.  
"Ah...buying our first wand are we?"  
"Yes sir."  
He stepped down from the ladder and pulled out a wand box, he gave me a light coloured wand.  
"Try this."  
I took the wand and gave it a wave, boxes flew off the shelves.  
"No, no, not that one."  
I put the wand down, he handed me another, the wood was the same colour as the first but the wand had carvings along the base for a better grip.  
"Give this a try."  
That wand wasn't right either, or the next or the one after that.  
"How about this..."  
The wand was made of ebony wood and she was told the core was unicorn hair and it was around 14 inches in length, stars were carved into the wood. It felt right in my hand, I gave it a wave and the boxes I knocked over flew back onto the shelf.  
"Ah, usually the fourth times the charm." Olivander said. 

"Is there anything else you desire?" Amos said.  
I stopped in front of Menagerie's. "A pet?" I asked, not sure if I wanted a cat or owl.  
"I suppose so."  
We entered the shop. It was dark, cramped and noisy. I went along the owl cages but none of them really spoke to me. But then I saw him, sleek and black, a raven. He was perfect, I went up to the cage and stared at him, his beady eyes appeared to trace my face. I looked back at Amos.  
"Him, this one."  
"Wouldn't you rather have an owl?"  
"No." I smiled and turned back to the cage. He sighed, "well, I suppose. I'll have to let Dumbledore know."  
He asked Cedric to pick the cage up for me. 

"What will you call him?" Cedric asked when we were back on the street.  
"Umm...Poe."  
"Poe?"  
"It was the first thing that came to mind, you know how I like those poems from that muggle writter." I said and followed Amos into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and this was also our way home. 

-  
I woke up at 7am on September 1st to make sure I had every little thing I needed. Poe cawed at me, I put a sweater down and walked over to his perch. I smiled when he nudged his head against my palm.  
"Belladonna! Breakfast!"  
"Coming!" I filled Poe's bowl and ran downstairs.  
"You're still in you're pyjamas."  
"I'm aware."  
"The car will be here at 9:30."  
"Good, good." I said trying not to let my nervousness shine through, I picked up a piece of bacon and shoved it in my mouth.  
"You okay, Donna?"  
"Yes, yes. Totally fine."  
"You know Ron will be going this year too."  
"Really?" I said, a little to excited, I cleared my throat and tried to be cool about it. "That's cool I guess, yeah."  
Cedric started to laugh at me and I attempted to hide behind my teacup, Cedric was well aware of the crush I have on one Ronald Weasley, I couldn't help it, he was just so cute with his red hair and freckles. 

After breakfast I ran back upstairs. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to find a decent outfit, nothing seemed to work so I wore what I always did, jeans, jumper, boots.  
I opened my closet and moved what I had piled on top of Poe's cage. 

Twenty minutes, it took twenty minutes to get the stubborn bird in his cage.  
Cedric helped me carry my things downstairs and into the car. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Amos asked me when we got onto the highway.  
"Nervous? Excited? I'm not quite sure." I said, looking out the window, I've only been to London a few times, and those few times were limited to picking Cedric up.  
I looked at my watch, it was 10:30 currently, the train left at 11. I felt a nervous tug in my stomach, I came to the full realization that this was actually happening. In the distance I could see Kings Cross, with its half moon windows and clock.  
Amos parked the car and I stayed behind while they got trolleys.  
My palms started to sweat, I wiped them on my jeans before loading up and following Amos and Cedric inside.  
The interior wasn't the cleanest but it was okay.  
I started counting the platforms in my head. 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9.  
Amos stopped and turned around with a smile on his face.  
"Good luck, Bella." He opened his arms for a hug and I gladly accepted, though I may have been a little rough with my hug, judging by the groan he made when I hurled my body towards his frame. I let go eventually.  
Amos and Cedric hugged before he turned to me.  
"Ready?"  
I nodded and followed him through the wall and onto the platform.  
I've seen the scarlet steam engine many times before but it always felt like the first time. Steam drifted over our heads as we weaved through students and parents. Cedric found us an empty compartment. Taking my trunk first and his and put them with the rest of the trunks. I put Poe's cage with the other pets before joining Cedric inside the compartment.  
I spent most of the train ride silently staring out the window, looking at the Scottish countryside. Cedric didn't mind, he knew how quiet I could be.  
"We should change." Cedric said after a while.  
"Okay." 

I walked back into the compartment tugging at my grey jumper. I didn't mind the uniform, even the black tie with the Hogwarts sigil on the front of it.  
Cedric was wearing his too, black and yellow robe and tie.  
A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogsmeade station in 5 minutes. Leave all luggage on the train." 

The train stopped with a screech of the tracks. Older students opened the doors for the first year students. Standing outside with a lamp was a giant man with long hair and a beard.  
Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" He said. "This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."  
We followed the giant man down a path that led to the edge of the lake. Perched on a hill across the lake was a castle with many turrets and towers, the windows sparkled like the stars in the sky. I was enchanted immediately, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.  
"Oi!" He said and turned around. I recognized those freckles and red hair anywhere.  
"Belle!"  
"Hi Ron!"  
"I haven't seen you all summer! How've you been?"  
"Good, you gonna introduce me to you're friend there?" I asked pointing a little to the boy with green eyes and glasses.  
"Oh right, Harry this is Belladonna Barebone, Belle this is Harry Potter."  
My mouth fell open in astonishment. "Oh...my...you're Harry Potter."  
"Yes, that's me." He said.  
I cleared my throat and stood up taller.  
"Well Harry, its nice to meet you. You two got any room on you're boat?" I asked, nodding towards the little brown boat.  
"Oh, yeah, go ahead."  
We climbed into the boat.  
"Everyone in?" The giant man asked. "Right then, foreword!"  
All the boats pushed forward at the same time.  
"Say, who's that big guy with the lamp?" I asked the boys behind me.  
"That's Hagrid." Harry said.  
"And what does he do?"  
"He's the gameskeeper."  
It clicked then. "I think Cedric might have mentioned him."  
"Cedric?" Harry asked.  
"Cedric is her adoptive brother." Ron said.  
"You're an orphan?"  
"Yeah, its not so bad though. It could be worse."

 

All of the first years, including myself, walked up the stone stairs in a little clump.  
Waiting for us was a stern looking woman in emerald green robes and square glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." A boy lurched forward and picked up a large toad, "Trevor!" He looked up at the woman that I assume is a teacher and backed away slowly.  
"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." With that she took her leave. A boy with slicked back white blond hair and an evil looking face spoke up. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. " Students started to whisper among themselves, "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered, "think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extends his hand towards Harry but he doesn't shake it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Draco glares at him, he was about to say something else but the woman tapped her scroll on his shoulder. "We're ready for you now."  
She lead us through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many older students, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to look like the sky, it had to be an enchantment of some kind, I don't remember Cedric mentioning a sunroof. 

All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The old man stood up from his spot, his robes were red and he had a long beard, half moon glasses sat on his kind face. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch." He signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."  
I stared at him, I wasn't quite sure if he meant to say that but he didn't correct himself, I was silently starting to judge the schools safety precautions.  
Our attention was brought to a ratty old hat that sat on a stool. The hat twitched and started to sing.  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The hall burst into applause and the woman stepped forward, I was informed that her name was Professor McGonagall, she unrolled the parchment in her hands.  
"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."  
A girl with bushy brown hair stepped forward, muttering to herself.  
Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into applause and Hermione bounced off the stool and went to sit down.  
Draco Malfoy." The hat didn't even touch his head when it shouted Slytherin. Ron turns towards Harry and myself, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin."  
"Susan Bones."  
A small redhead walked up to the stool and took a seat. "Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" She goes to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Ron hears his name being called and goes to sit down. The hat comes to life, frightening him for a moment. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" Ron sighs and theres clapping from the Gryffindor table once more.  
"Harry Potter." The hall goes silent, Harry is hesitant and I gave him a little nudge. He goes up hesitantly and sits, "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?...Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!" The cheering that follows is loud and theres a sense of excitement in the air, even Professor Dumbledore clapped. 

I stood and waited for my name.  
"Belladonna Barebone." McGonagall called. I walked up to the stool and sat down. I scanned the crowd for Cedric, he saw me and waved, I waved back.  
"Hmm..." the hat said and came back to life. "Such an artistic mind you have, but theres a more to you than that, isn't there...but where shall I put you..." the hat went silent, I didn't think that was good.  
"Slytherin? No...no...thats not exactly right." The hat said before coming to a decision.  
"Better be, Ravenclaw!"


	2. It's Just a Dream

"Defence Against the Dark Arts..." I read out loud, picking up my blue and bronze tie. "Class 31." I turned the paper around hoping to find a map or something, but there wasn't one. Odd, shouldn't there be a map? I turned around to one of my dorm mates, Padma Patil.   
"Hey, shouldn't there be a map?"   
"I don't think so..."   
I hummed in disproval and tied the tie.   
"You're Belladonna right?" Padma asked.   
"Um y-yes. Thats me." I said, mentally smacking myself for the quiver in my voice, get it together.   
"I've never heard of the Barebone's before."   
"Oh no?"   
"No, so what houses were your parents in when they came here?"   
"Uhh...they weren't...they um." I couldn't think of what to say, I've never answered that question before, I never had to think about that.   
"So you're muggle born then?"  
"No."   
Padma looked at me utterly confused.   
"Then how..."  
"I'm adopted, I never knew my parents." I said suddenly, fully annoyed by her questions and talking. I grabbed my robe and satchel before storming out. I ran down the stairs quickly and entered the common room, I didn't get a proper look the night before do to the chatter.   
The windows were large and arched, with blue curtains. Blue and bronze silks hung on the walls, the domed ceiling is painted with stars, which match the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena herself sits next to the door that leads to the dorms, where I just came from.   
I nodded towards a group of girls and left, might as well get to breakfast and find that classroom that I have no map for. 

 

Professor Quirrell was an interesting person, though he was a nervous sort, timid almost. The stuttering could get a bit annoying at times. But his classroom smelled of garlic, its unpleasant as it sounds. Apparently it smelled that way to ward of a vampire that he met in Romania. He told them the story about his turban, it was a thank you gift from some prince for getting rid of some zombies. I however thought the turban peculiar.   
I sat with another girl in my grade, Lisa. She was in my dorm too, three beds down. She had brown hair and kind eyes, but was very talkative. Occasionally I would nod to her to tell her I was listening, but I really wasn't. 

 

I was almost late for History of Magic. How's that for a first day? Late for class.   
A pale blond boy turned around to look at me and practically pushed his...bigger friend out of the spot next to him. He started walking towards me, do I run? What do I do? The boy was large, far larger than I'll ever be. He was stocky with large gorilla looking arms and broad shoulders. His bristly hair fell over his forehead and his eyes were dull like he didn't think, ever. I was starting to go into panic mode and I started looking for a way out.   
"He wants you to sit with him."   
"Who?" I asked, holding my books closer. The boy pointed over his shoulder at the same blond boy and walked away to sit with another boy in his house which also looked kinda slow.   
I walked over to the desk I was appointed by this blond kid who's name I hardly remember.   
"I'm Malfoy." He said. "Draco Malfoy."  
"Belladonna Barebone." I said and looked forward towards the front of the room.  
"Barebone? I never heard of that family."  
"Oh no?"   
"Who are you're parents?"  
"My fathers name was Credence, my mothers was Drusilla, I don't know where they come from."  
"Are you pure-blood or half-blood?"   
I blinked, what does he mean by that? I just picked one, I'd have to learn their meanings later.   
"Pure-blood."   
"And where were they sorted?"  
"I don't know, I never met them. Now if you don't mind I'd like to refrain from talking about my family and homelife."   
I opened my ink and dipped my quill in to write the date in the notebook I keep for this class, I have a separate notebook for everything, I don't want to get thinks mixed and confuse myself. 

Our teacher walked into the classroom or I should actually clarify on that, he passed through the wall. He's a ghost, the professor is a ghost. Actually to be honest I wasn't sure what to expect.   
He introduced himself as Professor Binns. He was ancient looking, for a ghost, he looked like a tortoise in a way.  
He decided to start with the Soap Blizzard of 1378. His voice was probably the most boring thing I've ever heard in my life. It was droning and monotone, sometimes a bit reedy that I found myself start to grow tired. I set my head to rest against my hand and my eyes closed.   
"Miss...Barebone?"   
I snapped awake. "Yes?"  
"Stay with his please."  
"Yes sir, sorry sir."   
Somewhere there was a joke in what he said, I just couldn't think of it. 

After that snore fest it was lunch. I was approached by a group of second year girls, one of them called herself Cho Chang so I gave her my name. She introduced me to her friends, one of their names was Marietta. I nodded towards them with a halfhearted smile and returned to my book.   
"What are you reading?" Cho asked me. I held the book up more so she could read the title.   
"The Black Cat and other stories by Edgar Allen Poe? Isn't he the same guy who wrote that poem about a Raven?"  
"Yes."   
"Huh, so you like darker things?"  
"If you mean Gothic Fiction then yes." I said, picking up my goblet of pumpkin juice.   
"I wouldn't have guessed from looking at you, you don't look like the type-"  
"Well you don't know a thing about me...so..." I gathered my things and left the great hall.   
I found the south tower with Cedric's help and slumped down outside the classroom to continue reading.   
Shortly after the door opened, clocking me in the shoulder, knocking me over a little bit.   
"Oh! What are you doing out here?"   
"Sorry, I just thought I'd come early and the door was closed." I looked down at Professor Flitwick and smiled.   
"Well come inside."   
I followed him in, Professor Flitwick was the head of Ravenclaw and I don't know why but I felt a certain desire or something to impress him. Flitwick was a short wizard and I mean short, tiny even.   
"So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"   
"Its wonderful, but big though."  
"Are you finding you're way around okay?"  
"Yes, it can get a bit confusing you know with the moving stairs but so far it hasn't been a problem."   
"Good good, and what about friends?"   
I shrugged. "I have a few acquaintances but I kind of like to keep to myself."   
"Understandable. Well Miss Barebone, pick a seat, we'll begin shortly."   
I had charms with Gryffindor house, I wondered if Ron would be in this class, with his cute face and red hair. I shook my head. Stop it, stop it. Lets not think about Ron like that, even though we've been friends since we were little and he's growing up to be quite cute.   
He saw me sitting on the left side right on the end and waved, I returned the gesture and even waved to Harry.   
Flitwick introduced himself and went on to talk about the levitation charm.   
"Now we won't be doing any magic today, we're just going to focus on wand movements, go on, take out you're wand."   
I took mine out from the spine of my notebook.   
"The wand movements is quite simple, its just a swish and flick motion, demonstrated here." It was as simple as he said, he waved his hand and flicked the air softly with his wand.   
"Now it's your turn, swish and flick." 

 

Transfiguration, a class I enjoyed more than charms. McGonagall was strict but kind, I knew from the first lesson that her class would be a favourite of mine.   
Afterwards Ron suggested we hang out, the three of us, I accepted but I said I needed to put my things away.   
"I'll meet you downstairs." I said before running up the tower steps. Sensing my standing there the knocker came to life.  
"What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"  
"A circle has no start."   
The door opened, I ran up the stairs and tossed my bag on my bed and whistled for Poe to climb onto my shoulder.   
I left the tower and joined my friends downstairs, well friends is a loose term, I mean I can call Ron a friend because he is my friend but I wasn't sure about Harry, I mean he seemed cool but I'm not entirely sure where this is going.   
"Whoa...you have a raven?" Ron said, he seemed astonished.   
"Yeah, his name's Poe."  
"Poe? Weird name to call a raven."   
I laughed and ran my finger along Poe's beak. "I named him Poe after Edgar Allen Poe. The Raven is my favourite poem."   
"You read Edgar Allen Poe?"  
"Yes, you seemed surprised, Harry."  
"Well I just thought..."  
"Relax its fine, sometimes Ron's dad finds his books and hands them off to my adopted dad who gives them to me. And admittedly sometimes I'd travel to London with Amos when he had to work and purchase them from a muggle bookstore." I said stepping out onto the courtyard and sat down on a bench. Poe left my shoulder to stand on my thigh, he seemed to smell the seeds I had because he started to peck at my pocket. I took the bag and poured some onto my hand and whistled, he moved his weird little raven feet to stand on my arm. "Wanna see something cool?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure."   
"Poe, can you say 'hello Ron.'?"   
"Hello Ron."  
Ron screamed a little in alarm.   
"Good boy." I opened my hand to show him the seeds, he graciously accepted.   
"He can talk!"   
"Ravens are excellent at mimicking the sounds they hear." I whistled again to get Poe's attention.   
"Can you say 'hello'?"   
"Hi."   
I laughed and put a few more seeds into my hands.   
"Poe, say 'hello.'"  
"Hi."   
I turned back to the boys who sat there amused. "Sometimes he has a mind of his own."   
"Isn't he lonely though? I mean crows are usually found in groups."  
"Not all the time. When I bought him the storekeeper said he gets along well with other birds. Filch is setting up a space tor him in the owlery, I'm supposed to go up later to set him up, you guys wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
"Why not." 

The walk took a good while. The sun was beginning to go down when we got there. Filch was waiting for them.   
"Its set." He said and walked away, the expression on his face was a mix of a sneer and anger. I climbed the stairs and looked around for the empty perch, it was beside a snowy owl with big yellow eyes. "Hi Hedwig." Harry said and went to say hello.   
"Go to your perch." I said to Poe, he looked at me and tilted his head making a few sounds.   
"Hmm." I turned to the boys.   
"Harry, could you hold him?"  
"Um sure."  
He walked over towards me, I gave him a few seeds. Poe walked over to rest on his arm. I walked over to the perch and tapped it with my finger to make a noise. He flew from Harry to my arm where I fed him a few seeds and put the rest on the perch.   
We worked on this a few times before we had to go to dinner. 

 

I twitched in my sleep, I was having the same dream that I have every month. I was looking through the eyes of the man I assumed was my father, Credence.   
"I'm sorry ma." He said.   
"I am not your ma." Mary Lou said, that woman scared me, scared me more than anything she was wicked, you could see it in her eyes. She was wicked and cruel. "You're mother was a wicked, unnatural woman!"   
Theres the crack of a belt, I looked down at my hands, or they were actually my fathers, not mine but they hurt all the same. They were red and bloody where the skin broke apart. The scene disappears in smoke.   
I opened my eyes to the sun peaking through the window by my bed.  
Sighing I drew back the covers and walked into the bathroom, I turned the water on but hissed at the contact. The water ran pink, looking at my palms I let out a gasp, my palms were littered with cuts. Grabbing a towel I wrapped my hands in it to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bleeding profusely but enough to cause alarm. I tried to rack my brain to figure out how it happened, but the only explanation was the dream, which should be impossible because it was a dream.  
It was a dream, wasn't it?


	3. Troll in the Dungeon!

After the morning incident I dropped the towel in the laundry pile and made my way to class. On Tuesday I had charms first with Gryffindor. I winced at the feeling of my wand in my hand the wounds were still open, but the bleeding had completely stopped.   
I hadn't visited the hospital wing yet, I didn't plan to either, I had no way to explain what happened. Ron shot me a smile from across the room. I returned it though I was sure it looked fake and mediocre at best.   
After class he stopped me in the corridor, Harry behind him.   
"Are you okay, Belle?"  
"I'm fine." I said, holding my books tighter across my chest.   
"You don't seem like yourself."  
"Thanks for the observation Ron, but if you don't mind, I need to get to class." I said, wanting this conversation to be over, I hoped that desire was clear in my voice.  
"What do you have?"  
Apparently not.   
"Potions, with Hufflepuff. I got to go, Snape will deduct Ravenclaw points if I'm late." I forced a smile and walked off towards the dungeons. 

Why did potions have to be in the dungeons? Its cold and dark and it makes me feel sad.   
I was paired with someone from my house, he was cute, kind of nervous and apologized a lot. Snape was still going over aconites, or more specifically wolfsbane and monkshood.   
"Miss Barebone." He said suddenly. "Tell me, what potions require wolfsbane?"  
I was taken back by his question and had to think for a minute, I didn't really know any potions yet. But what if I got the wrong answer? What will the others say? Will they laugh? I looked around the room and then to Snape, who was looking at me expectantly.   
"Erm, Wiggenweld...thats the only one I know."   
Snape made a little "hmph" noise and turned back around towards the little blackboard he kept. 

 

I sat in History of Magic, now that I knew where it was I was the first one there. The door opened, I heard three sets of feet, two pairs were heavier than the third.   
"Crabbe, Goyle. Sit by yourselves."   
I recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. He slithered into the spot next to me and looked at me, expecting me to say something.   
"Aren't you going to say hello?" He said. "Its terribly rude not to."   
I looked his way and gave him a half smile.   
"Hi."  
"I had my father look into your parents. Your mother was Drusilla Davenport, a pureblood witch from some place in America, and your father...well he was adopted by muggles, wasn't he?"   
"Yes." Merlin, why is everyone looking into who I am? Why am I suddenly something for them to figure out.   
"Mary Lou Barebone. Leader of the Second Salemers. Died because of your father, his Obscurus. The longest living Obscurus ever recorded."   
I slammed my book shut and turned to him, I was trying not to explode and yell.   
"What is your point, Draco?" I said, annoyance lacing every word I said.   
"I'm just trying to get to know you."   
"Why?"   
"Because I want to be friends."   
I raised an eyebrow, again why? Why does he want to be friends with me?   
"Okay, and? What do you have to gain with being friends with me?"   
I said and opened my notebook.   
"Well because...what happened to your hands?"   
"Nothing, just an accident."   
"You should go get that looked at."   
"I'm fine." I said timidly, I blinked at the tone of my answer, I've never been one for being timid, I'm a quiet person yes, but never timid.   
"So about your father-"  
"Lets not talk about my parents...please."   
I whispered, in a more unsure tone, my eyes flickering back and fourth between Draco and my empty notebook. But when I stared at it, words started to appear on the paper.   
'My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch.   
My momma, your momma, flying on a switch.  
My momma, your momma, witches never cry.  
My momma, your momma, witches gonna die!'   
I shut the book and flung it off the desk, knocking my ink over and onto the floor, spilling everywhere.   
"What was that?" Draco asked, his voice held a tone of alarm.   
"Nothing, it was nothing."   
That rhyme...it was so familiar to me, I don't know where it came from, but I knew it scared me all the same.   
Professor Binns came through the wall and noticed the mess. "Oh dear...I'll have Mr Filch sent, he'll clean this up. Not to worry Miss Barebone, accidents happen."  
I picked my notebook up off the floor and sat down. I found the page but it was empty. This gave me time to see that my hands were shaking, I steadied them and took the extra ink from my bag to dip my quill in and write the date. 

After class Draco followed me, much to my dismay.   
"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"  
"No."  
"No? Why not?"   
"Because even I don't know. Okay, I don't know what happened."   
I sped up to get to the great hall before him. I stuffed a couple apples into my pocket and left. 

 

I spent lunch outside in the courtyard, reading a book. Poe came down from the owlery to see me so now he sat on my shoulder. I occasionally picked off a bit of my apple to feed Poe.   
"And what is a young Ravenclaw like yourself doing out here...when you should be sitting with your housemates for lunch."   
I turned to face professor Snape.   
"I like to come out here to read...its quiet, I can think."  
"Do you not have any...friends? To spend your time with?"  
"Not really, I kind of like to be alone."   
Snape sent me a smile or I think it was a smile...its hard to tell with him. Actually its hard to tell if he feels any emotion at all. He turned around to leave me alone, Poe started to pick at my hair.   
"Stop it." I said, I picked off a chunk of my apple and held it for him.

 

I didn't have any classes in the afternoon so I retired to Ravenclaw tower early. I had the desire to take a nap, just a small one. I put down my book and curled up on top of my blanket.   
Sleep took me not long after.   
I had another one of those dreams. I knew it was one of them because I was taller, standing in the streets in 1920s New York City. Across the way I saw a man dressed in black and short hair. He started to walk away and I followed him, why was I following him? I looked down at my hands, a mans hands, I wasn't me, I should have known right away, I was my father Credence.   
The man led me down an alley and spoke to me. "You're upset." He said. "It's your mother again. Somebody said something, what did they say? Tell me."   
My father spoke, it was strange to hear him speak, but it also made my heart ache, because my dreams would be the only place where I could hear his voice. "Do you think I'm a freak?" He said.   
"No." The man said. "I think you're a very special young man or I wouldn't have asked you to help me, now would I?" He reaches out to touch my fathers arm, when contact was made my father seemed startled but captivated by human touch, though it may have been his arm but I felt his hand. No matter how many times I entered this world through my fathers eyes it was always so strange.   
"Have you any news?" He asked.   
"I'm still looking. Mr. Graves, if I knew whether it was a girl or a boy-"   
Mr. Graves cut my father off.   
"My vision showed only the child's immense power. He or she is no older than ten, and I saw this child in close proximity to your mother-she I saw so plainly."   
"That could be one of hundreds."  
Mr. Graves voice softens as he spoke again. "There is something else. Something I never told you. I saw you beside me in New York. Your the one that gains the child's trust. You are the key-I saw this. You want to join the wizarding world. I want those things too, Credence. I want them for you. So find the child. Find the child and we'll all be free."   
His voice faded away, I left the scene in a cloud of smoke, flying fast through the city. The power went out around me. I started to make noises, haunting sounds, that would rattle even the most hardened person. Its hard to keep up with what happens next, I'm ripping through tables as I head for this one man standing on a stage, he's flown backwards and I wake up. 

I looked around the room, its dark, perhaps after midnight, the girls I share a dorm with are sleeping all around me. I stood up and switched my uniform for my pyjamas before crawling into bed, I didn't sleep again. Instead I hid under my blankets and grabbed my book and my wand.   
"Lumos." My wand illuminated and lit the pages of my book. 

\-   
September drew to a close and so did October. Halloween arrived and everyone was excited for the Halloween feast this evening.   
I hadn't had any dreams since my last with my father and the man he called Mr. Graves.   
Across from me was Ron Weasley and a girl, her name was Hermione Granger I think, if memory serves.   
"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raises hers. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."   
I practiced the swish and flick motion muttering "wingardium leviosa" quietly, after a while my feather lifted a few inches off the table before it floated back down in front of me. Looking across the way, Ron whacking the air quite harshly with his wand. Hermione noticed and put her hand out to stop him, I could tell Ron was suppressing an eye-roll. He said something to her and with a swish of her wand the feather lifted off the desk and into the air. Ron huffed and placed his head down on his books.  
"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" In the same row another boy from Gryffindor was still trying to make his wand levitate. wingard levosa, windgard levosa." Theres a large BOOM, his feather had exploded. "I think we're going to need another feather over here professor." Harry said. 

After class Ron called my name and I turned around.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Um, the library."   
"Don't you want to hang out with us?"   
"Maybe some other time, I have Transfiguration homework." I didn't.   
"Oh okay, see you around." He walked off with a group of boys. 

I took a table in the back of the library, I curled up in the chair against the wall and took my book from my bag. 

 

The great hall was dark, lit by dozens of jack-o-lanterns, thousands of bats fluttered on the walls and ceiling while dozens more flew around the tables, I wasn't 100 percent sure if they were real or enchantments. There was one spot left in the middle of the table. I sat down quickly and spotted Ron at the end of the hall.   
There's a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, Draco was smiling at me with that smug smile on his face, he motioned me forward and I leaned back to listen to whatever he wanted to say, and frankly I couldn't care.   
"Hey DN, after the feast my friends and I are going to go scare some Gryffindors, you in?"  
"Thanks for the offer but no." I smiled and turned back towards my table. "And don't call me DN."   
I felt someone's eyes on me, Ron was staring at me, he looked angry but shocked.   
"What?" I mouthed to him and started to pick around at the food around me.   
Professor Quirrell burst through the doors then, shouting, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He stops half way up the tables, "thought you ought to know." He faints there then, students begin to panic and got up, rushing to the door. "SIILLEENNCCEEE!" Dumbledore shouted, everyone stops exactly what they were doing to stare at him. "Will everybody please, not panic, now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." 

Back in Ravenclaw tower I separated myself from the others, Amos sent me another book that I was excited to read. The Picture of Dorian Grey by a muggle man named Oscar Wilde, it was about a young man's seduction, moral corruption and downfall. He expresses the desire to sell his soul, to ensure that the picture, rather than he, will age and fade. The wish is granted, and Dorian pursues a libertine life of varied and amoral experiences, and as he never ages, his portrait does age and records every sin. It sounds really interesting, I know I said I love Edgar Allen Poe's works but I'm not one for rejecting a good horror story now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> https://8tracks.com/frostyunicorn300/belladonna-barebone-quoth-the-raven
> 
> I made a playlist for Belladonna if you're interested. I know I've been making a lot of character playlists but they're fun to make. Comments and kudos are encouraged, let me know what you think.


End file.
